


[Art] Misconception

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Some races take being in love very seriously, especially those with a huge longevity, because when a relationship gets serious in their eyes, when they can imagine being with that one person for eternity, they stop even looking at other people. They take everything into being with just that person, to work on being together forever. So it’s natural for Loki to feel like shit every time he sees Tony flirt playfully with someone else. Not getting that it’s just fun for Tony and nothing more, instead thinking Tony does not take their relationship seriously at all, that doesn’t want to spend their life together. And that hurts. Really hurts, badly. It’s destroying him from the inside, but he keeps quiet about it. Triggering inferiority complexes and whatnot trying to understand why and what he did wrong. Just getting more and more depressed over time. And Tony sees that, but doesn't get why. Surprisingly, it’s Thor of all people, who after nearly strangling Tony for hurting his brother, clears that misunderstanding up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultural Misunderstandings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599438) by [BravoSierraTango (SkiraDeCorvus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiraDeCorvus/pseuds/BravoSierraTango). 



> Part of the Frostiron Reversebang 2017
> 
> In hindsight I don't even know what I thought with that summery, I think it was an excuse to draw Loki crying, haha. I'm surprised someone was awesome enough to claim that shit. Thanks so much for that to the lovely author! Everyone, please go and check out the story, it's sure to be way better than this here!

[](http://imgur.com/IDDr2Gg)


End file.
